Balance
by DressyOdin
Summary: Join Odin, the team and some more new (and familiar) faces in this (hopefully) epic tale
1. Chapter 1

I looked back _"Bad Idea, bad idea, BAD IDEA"_ I though t to myself as i saw the face of the monster who had been chasing me for the past ten minutes, he was about eight feet tall and looked like a body builder that painted himself red grew claws, fangs and gills! I turned the corner and saw a door, i ran as fast as i could desperately trying to get away from the monster. I pulled the knob and nothing happened, _No, no, no, no N, O, NO it cant be locked" _I kicked the door as hard as i could but nothing happened. I turned around to face the monster, pulling out my crossbow and loading my last bolt._ You can do this, just aim and fire"_ I thought as i squeezed the trigger. it flew right past the creatures head and hit the wall behind him. **HAHAHAHAHAHA** the creature laughed deeply as he approached me swinging his clawed hand down and slashing me across the throat, blood poured out as he once again slashed me, this time to the chest. With one last fluid motion he brought his hand down once more and ended my life.

GAME OVER. I threw my controller on my bed and looked to Sam my friend who chuckled " I just cant get through this dungeon" I said a bit frustrated "Told you you wouldn't, anyways lets go man we are going to be late if we don't hurry up" he said as he swung the small backpack over his shoulder. "I know, i know" We were going to the mall to meet our friends, Matt, Vera, and Megan. When we got there we immediately went to the food court where we met our friends i checked my wallet and saw that i had about $900 it was my birthday this week and my grandparents on my mothers side were really rich ever since my thirteenth birthday they sent me $700 dollars a year. The other $200 i got from helping my dad. I looked up and saw Megan, she was beautiful, she had light red hair and her cheeks were covered in freckles she stood about 5'8 and a flat stomach with just the right amount of curves. "Hi" she said "Hey, how are you?" i asked "I'm good, what about you?" "I'm fine" i said as i waved to the others who went to go get food. "whadda ya want to eat" "Uhm, I dunno Subway sound good?" Sure" I said. We went and got our food and sat down at the table we were at previously, as we approached the others got up threw away their trash and left. "Well i guess it's just you and me" I laughed "Guess so" Said Megan. "Happy birthday, sorry i didn't get you a present, if you see anything you want while were here just show it to me" She said as she unwrapped her sandwich "Oh that's okay" I said "No it-" "Listen" i cut her off "How about you let me take you to the movies or something, is that okay?"

- _"WOW"_ I thought_ "Did he just ask me out... Like on a date? What about La'gann, we broke up but it's only been three weeks, or superboy i break up with La'gann and not even a month later i'm dating again. I don't wanna seem like a tra-" _"Megan' "Uh yeah sorry" He looked at me expectantly "Sure i'd love to". The biggest smile I've ever seen was then plastered onto the face of my future date. It was then when i looked at him, REALLY looked at him. He was handsome around 6'4, chiseled jaw, messy short brown hair, skinny athletic build, toned and muscular, the weight lifting, MMA, boxing, kick boxing,and wrestling, defiantly had something to do with that. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN" I looked over to see three guys holding some nasty looking guns and carrying bags. _ I have to get Megan to safety._I looked over and i saw that she was perfectly calm. I moved to the other side of the table and said "stay low and follow me" We crawled to the back of a sporting goods store and i told her to stay put. I grabbed a ski mask slid it on my face and snuck back out to the food court. I was ready to use my powers on the fools, it wasn't like i was super powerful but i knew some magic, had super-strength and a tiny bit of elemental control, so i stood up behind one of the thugs and cracked him in the back of the skull, he went down like a rock, "ffucdnah" I said and in a flash he was bound. i quickly got to work on the others i sent a small bolt of lightning from my hand about 150 volts, enough to give me the time i need to rush him, i quickly got there and swept his feet out from under him and popping back up delivering a hard uppercut to his jaw "ffucdnah" I said once more. I turned around only to be greeted by a bullet to the stomach. i lurched forward onto my knees, i drew the water from the nearby fountain and sent it into his gun, effectively jamming it. i then struggled to and, i walked forward two feet and once again collapsed the next thing i saw a an old man hitting the thug in the head with a chair. Then blackness.

AN: i hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of "Balance" Please review and follow! oh and i need OCS it's not a guarantee i will use them but i would say its a 80% chance PM me for and app!


	2. Tragedy

**AN: HELLO GUYS, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BALANCE. THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT AND IS KINDA BORING BUT I WILL PROBABLY BE POSTING A SECOND CHAPTER TODAY! (CAPS LOCK OH YEAH)**

**i own nothing, if I did this show would have never ended.**

**HAPPY HARBOR: HH HOSPITAL, TWO MONTHS LATER**

"You're free to go Mister. Vain". "Thanks Jean". I gathered up the few things my parents brought me and left the hospital, I had been there for two months. The police had questioned me vigorously, I had trouble coming up with a story but luckily I had Megan with me who helped shoo the men as quickly as possible, she visited everyday between 1:30 and 6:30. A few times she even spent the night; it was nice to have such good company. "Hey" I heard to the right of me as I walked out the door to the hospital, it was Megan. "Hey what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to go see your uncle or something today?" I asked "He had, err, urgent business to attend to", "Oh, well how about that movie?" I said as I opened the door to my Hummer, (Another gift from my family)

"I'd love to" said Megan as she climbed up into the large vehicle

As we drove we talked about what happened at the mall, I found it even harder to come up with a story at this point, and I found myself asking, _would she think I was some kind of freak._ Again and again she pelted me with questions when we finally arrived at the theater I let out a breath i didn't know I was holding in. "what do you wanna watch?" I asked as we walked to the small booth in front of the theater "I dunno, what's playing?" "Well there's, Ted 2, Jurassic World, Smurf-" "Smurfs!" she half yelled. "Two for Smurfs" The guy behind the counter gave a small smile and handed us the tickets; I paid and went inside, we got our snacks and went and sat down inside the theater. I found myself watching her more than the movie.

After we finished the movie we got lunch and went to a few stores, I dropped her off at her apartment and went home. I unlocked the door and stepped inside **"**Please you can have everything just please don't hurt me" I heard screaming and crying coming from my parents room. I rushed down the hall and turned the corner, _"_Oh my god" I mumbled to myself, slumped on the floor was my dad's body. Blood was oozing from my father's chest and head. My mom tied up and sitting on the floor, I rushed into the room and felt a something hard hit the back of my skull, the world seemed to float and I faded into darkness.

"Arghh" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Mom!" I looked around and found my mother on the bed I quickly stood and checked her pulse, there was nothing. "No, no, no **NO!**" I cried into my mother's unmoving chest.

I stood hanging my head low, I was at my parents funeral it was small, only me, Megan, and my grandparents on both sides. I stayed after the funeral sitting in front of the graves, numb. There was a bright light, "_What is your name?" _ A stern voice said inside of my head "My, my name?" _"That is what I asked is it not?!" _the voice sounded angry now. "My name is Odin, Odin Vain" I said still unsure of what was happening, _"What is it that you feel, Odin"_ "Nothing" I said thinking for just a moment, "I feel numb but somehow… Balanced? The light much brighter fording me to cover my eyes two objects slipped onto my fingers one on my right middle finger and the other on my left. Suddenly my whole body erupted into immense pain, my head felt as if it were being ripped in half "RRAGGHHHH" I opened my eyes and saw that I was not wearing my old clothes, I was wearing some kind of uniform that had a strange symbol and on my hands were… Rings? On one hand was a clear ring with half of Ying Yang sign, and on the other hand was a silver ring with the other half of the symbol_ "What is going on" _I thought to myself as I rushed home to research the symbol, turned out it was a sign for balance.

I packed up some things (clothes, food, ETC ETC) and gathered up as much money as I could got into my car and drove to my dad's cabin, he and I were the only people that knew where it was so the police wouldn't find me there. They wanted to put me into foster care, but I knew I was too old for anyone to want to adopt me, besides I could take care of myself. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I got out of my Hummer and started to bring my things inside. the cabin was decently sized, about as big as an apartment it was in range of a tower so I got service on my phone and I could steal internet from it as well, it had a bedroom with two beds, a bathroom, a living room, radio, and the kitchen was stocked with non- perishables. It was a nice setup, once I got my things inside and ate I went and crashed onto one of the beds, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Obviously Odin is a lantern but what kind? Again I NEED OC'S! And here is a form for you guys ****J**

**Hey guys here's an oc form for those of you that dont have one**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Powers:**

**Equipment:**

**Team:Optional**

**Home:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**History:**

**Other:**


End file.
